What Would You Do?
by rocketfire1999
Summary: Young Justice Interview... What would you do? Well, Young Justice plus Roy  and Greg. Review with what would you do scenarios!. Randomness evident.
1. One

**... I really wanted to write an almost 'chat room' YJ fic, so here it is. No, i have no idea what i have created. some kind of frankenstein.**

**I usually bash my characters and now I'm trying to do funny so... Wish me luck. This hasnt been beta-ed so any mistakes please PM me. I've tried to keep the characters as non-OOC as possible. Any constructive criticism and gentle flames are okay...**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>What would you do?<p>

_One of the team members has been kidnapped. The criminal has them cuffed to a chair, and have a live broadcast of everything they do to them coming directly to your computer. The rest of the team is away on a mission, so it is up to you to save them. The criminal has demanded your secret identity, and if you do not show him/her in the next twenty minutes they kill the team member they have captured. You have no idea where the criminal has the young hero hidden. What would you do?_

Roy: Young Hero? I'm not _young_!

Artemis: Piss off, Roy, you're not even part of the team

Roy: *storms off*

Me: So guys. You gonna answer the question or not?

Kaldur: I would reveal my identity with haste. I would not let any harm come to any member of the team.

Artemis: Who has been kidnapped exactly?

Me: I dunno... Wally?

Dick: Actually, that's the most logical. The guy probably lured him into a trap with nachos and a copy of GTA 4

Wally: Hey!

Artemis: If it's Kid Mouth... Get me some popcorn. I want to watch it.

Wally: I'm right here!

Artemis: I know.

Dick: Uhh... Before they have a full out fight - which trust me, you don't want to see - I should give my answer.

M'gann: Hey! I haven't been able to talk yet!

Artemis: Well, neither has Superboy

Connor: grumblegrumblegrumble

M'gann: *has fangirl nosebleed* I love you, Connor! Your words enchant me!

Wally: Are you _serious_?

Dick: Let's be honest here, that is basically Megan and Connors relationship.

Kaldur: Not that I don't agree, but shouldn't we get back to the subject at hand?

Me: Yeah, that'd be good.

Wally: If it's Artemis I'd leave her be. The criminal can do whatever they want with her, because I am certainly not going to save her.

Artemis: *glare*

Wally: *glare*

Artemis: *gla-

Kaldur: Please! Stop acting like children!

M'gann: Do we get no lines in this?

Me: Uhhhh... *gestures to fangirls* ... A lot of people don't like you

M'gann: What? What? Even with my immense character development? I'm a fricken white martian! That should scare the pants off anyone and just about get rid of anyone calling me a Mary-Sue!

Me: Yes, I now have nightmares of that. It's supposed to be a kids show. And that scene with you as a white Martian scares my pants and probably my socks off.

Connor: grumble

Entire-Superboy-Fanbase-As-Well-As-M'gann: SIGHHHHHHHH

Me: Yes, we all love Connor. But I can think of something better. Robin! Speak!

Dick: Whaa-?

Every-Fangirl-in-the-history-of-the-universe :

Me: Guys, he's thirteen. Now answer my question!

Wally: If it was Dick, I'd race around the entire city just to find him

Dick: Aww, thanks dude! *BRO-HUG*

Me: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Wally: I guess I'd do the same for the rest of the team... Especially you, gorgeous *winks at M'gann*

Artemis: She's taken! Did I not explain this to you!

Kaldur: You did. That was quite cold *cough* hearted *cough* of you.

Me: Oh My God, Kal cracks a joke... No spoilers! Get on with the question!

M'gann: I would save them because they are my best friends and family!

Me: You can just show the villain your secret identity...

Dick: Good idea. The guy will pass out because her martian form is so freakin scary.

Me-and-M'gann: YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT THAT!

Dick: I know everything *winks at fangirls*

Every-Fangirl-in-the-history-of-the-universe : SIIIGGGHHHHHHHH

Dick: Anyway, I probably wouldn't show my identity.

Wally: What? What if it was me! We're best friends!

DickxWally-shippers: KISS!

Me: These fangirls need to go away.

Wally: What? Girls?

Dick: Seriously, though, what's worse - Letting Wally die or having to put up with Batman.

Me: True.

Wally: WHAT! BUT I'M DEAD!

Kaldur: Please refrain from shouting. Superboy will have a tantrum

Connor: *screams* I have no father! *screams*

Artemis: HE SPEAKS!

Me: Superboy, what would you do?

Connor: I-

Dick: - would rip off his shirt in frustration.

Connor: grumblegrumblegrumble. Actually I don't have a secret identity so I don't give a f-

Me: CHILDREN'S SHOW! But true, barely anyone has a secret identity on YJ. It's basically Dick and Wally. And Wally just goes around blurting it to randoms. Even on YJ wiki it says Artemis' secret identity is 'Artemis Crock'

Artemis: I love Wally!

Me: I saw that coming. We all saw it coming.

Spitfire-Shippers: KISS!

Wally: Wait, what?

Artemis: Huh? I didn't say any thing... grumblegrumblegrumble

Connor: You sound just like me!

M'gann: I like it better when you grumble

Artemis: ... And he likes it better when you role play. I mean, is there a student teacher thing going on ther-

Me: *COUGH COUGH COUGH*

Wally: Is that everything? Can we go? I'm starved.

Dick: You're always hungry *rolls eyes*

Roy: ~ WHAT ABOUT ME... IT ISN'T FAIR... I WAS ON YJ AND NOW IM IN DESPAIR... CAN'T YOU SEE! I'M ON DRUGS, BUT Y- ~ *gets punched by Artemis*

Artemis: He's high

Dick: If it wasn't a kids show everyone would know Roy was on drugs. We're not actually supposed to tell you...

Greg Weisman: NOOOO! IT'S A KIDS SHOW! *drags characters away*

Me: So, uh, Greg, who's the mole?

Dick: It's-

Greg Weisman: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: Same time tomorrow?

Kaldur: Of course *gets dragged out of room my Greg*

* * *

><p><strong>TA DA!<strong>

**Have My incoherent ramblings satisfied your Young Justice needs?**

**no, I have no idea what I just said either.**

**Review with any 'What would you do' scenarios and ONE LUCKY REVIEWER will have theirs featured in the next... Uh... Chat.**

**If this were real, I would of fainted because I just met young justice.**

**Every-Fangirl-in-the-history-of-the-universe : SIIIGGGHHGHHHHH**


	2. Two

**Thanks for all the reviews :DD remember to review with any scenarios!**

* * *

><p>Todays question is supplied by Dextra2!<p>

_You go into a storage closet and find Wally and Artemis making out... WHAT __WOULD YOU DO!_

Wally: Is there another What Would You Do question? This one is pretty unrealistic.

Me: Actually the other one was asking what would you do if Wally confessed his true feelings for Artemis.

Wally: Hatred?

Artemis: *glare*

Wally: *glare*

Artemis: *gl-

Kaldur: Children!

Artemis&Wally: ...

Zatanna: Hey guys!

Artemis: Why the hell is Zatanna here?

Zatanna: I'm part of the team

Connor: Awesome! Come and brood with me about Daddy issues!

Zatanna: *sobs*

Connor: grumblegrumblegrumble

M'gann: SIIIGGGHHHHHHHH. I love you Superboy!

Dick: Sorry I'm late. Why is Zatanna here?

Zatanna: *fangirls* He said my name!

Me: Zatanna doesn't act like that! Damn, OOC-ness

Zatanna: You got M'gann spot on though

Connor: True

M'gann: SSIIIGGHHHH.

Me: No I haven't! I forgot the majorly important thing!

M'gann: Hello Megan!

Connor: Yeah, now it's perfect

M'gann: It?

Connor: ...

Me: So... Answer the question?

Dick: It's pretty obvious they are making out in a closet in their spare time. I have videos.

Artemis: Wha- Bu- No we-

Wally: Dude!

Spitfire-Shippers: KISS!

Dick: They already have

Wally: _Dude_!

Kaldur: This information is yet to fall on my ears. Is it true? Do we have another relationship on the team?

Dick: Yes

Wally&Artemis: NO!

Kaldur: Am I the only one without a girlfriend?

Dick: Zatanna and I haven't got anyone

Wally: Really dude? Because I heard that you were planning to get Z while she was down about her dad.

Greg Weisman: Dang. You've just predicted a future episode.

Fangirls: Yeah, we didn't see _that_ coming.

Me: It's pretty obvious Greg.

Greg Weisman: Well, maybe I'll just go out and change the episode where they finally hook up.

Fangirls: STOP TROLLING, GREG!

Me: Sorry, readers, this just got random. Back to the chat.

Kaldur: I would immediately scold them. It is not good to keep secrets from the team.

Artemis: *shifty eyes*

M'gann: *cough cough*

Dick: Welcome to my world

Wally: I think I'm the only one who's not hiding something from the team.

Connor: What about me?

Me: We all saw the preview of the next episode, Connor. You'll be hiding something soon enough.

Dick: I'd set up a video camera. Perfect blackmail for when Wally's cheating at WOW

Me: Wow?

Dick: World Of Warcraft, duh.

Wally: Not cool.

Dick: He just mashes all the keys at super speed

Wally: You hack the computer!

Me: Geese, calm down

M'gann: Are Artemis and Wally going out now? Last chat, Artemis did exclaim her love for Wally. They've shared, like, ten glances that lasted for longer than two seconds. And they held hands! Go Spitfire!

Dick: It's her OTP

Me: Mine is DickxWally.

Wally: WHA-?

Dick: *shrugs* What can I say? I'm irresistible.

Fangirls: SSIIIGGGHHH

Me: Guys, he's thirteen

Connor: Can I say my answer?

Me: That's why I invited you here. Although, it seems to be that you guys think it just a chance to have a chat!

Dick: You're the one who called it a chat, not us.

Fangirls: _How did you get Young Justices phone number!_

Me: What can I say? Me and Grayson are BFFs

Dick: *high fives me*

Connor: Y U NO LET ME ANSWER! *rips shirt off*

Superman: I'm on a reporters salary! I can't go around buying you a new shirt every time you get angry!

Artemis: Piss off, Supes, your not on the team

Greg Weisman: Well, neither am I

Artemis: Fine! Greg, Supes, get the hell outta here! You too Zatanna.

Zatanna: But! We had a girls night out!

Artemis: I was just joking. I'm incredibly hostile to the people I love. It's part of my charm.

Superman: So I can stay?

All Of YJ: NO!

Connor: Wait! No! I love you!

Superman: *awkward turtle* *flies away*

Dick: Artemis... Did you just say you were hostile to the people you love?

Artemis: Yeah. So?

Dick: Who are you the most hostile towards?

Artemis: Oh sh-

M'gann: WALLY! OMG! OTP IS HOOKING UP!

Wally&Artemis: No!

M'gann: If I saw them making out, I'd be like, yay!

Wally&Artemis: No!

Zatanna: Whatever. We all saw it coming from the first time Artemis was on the show. Though I prefer Artemis with Icicle Jr. I would probably just go tell Rob.

Artemis: I'm so confused

Kaldur: I get no lines. Do you hate me?

Me: No... Everyone loves you Kal.

Kaldur: *blushes*

Connor: I would-

Dick: -rip your shirt off?

Connor: NO! ARGH *rips shirt off*

Zatanna: Wait, you ripped your shirt off two seconds ago in the scene with Superman!How did it come back!

Wally: It's like my broken arm. The cast kept disappearing in different scenes.

Artemis: Yeah, the producers can be pretty dumb.

Spitfire-Shippers: OH MY GOD THEY COMMUNICATED!

M'gann: Can we go home now? I need to make out with Connor *walks out with Connor*

Zatanna: Ew. *walks out*

Me: Yeah, whatever. Same time tomorrow?

Kaldur: Yes, of course. *walks out*

Wally: Artemis and I have to... Uh... Check my clothes are ironed. Come on Artemis.

Artemis: Yeah... Seeya... Um, no one come in Wally's closet, okay? *walks out with Wally*

Dick: *does the 'Robin Giggle'*

Me: Just me and my BFF, Dick.

Roy: And me! *jumps out of cupboard*

Greg Weisman: *pokes head out from under couch* And I was just hiding under the couch when you told me to leave!

Me: I think I'm going to end this before it gets to random

Roy: Bye!

Greg Weisman: Seeya!

Dick: I'm so confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Worry, Dickie, so am I. <strong>

**Please and review with your 'what would you do?' questions, and one lucky reviewer will have their scenario featured in tomorrows chat (if you put a bit of description into your question there's more chance it will get chosen) **

**Also, any questions will be accepted. I may just save them up for a chapter dedicated to them -.-**


	3. Three

**Woo! Another chapter... Please R&R**

* * *

><p>This chapters What would you do is brought to you by YJ-Lover, because a) it's a good question and b) heshe has reviewed every chapter and I ignored him/her last time...

_What would you do if Kaldur needed a date? Would you set him up with someone or leave him out awkwardly because he's the only one with no romantic _relationship? __WHAT WOULD YOU DO?__

Kaldur: I...

Dick:...

Zatanna:...

Me: Wow, this got awkward fast.

Roy:...

Artemis: PISS OFF ROY!

Roy: I'm going, I'm going.

Me: Do me a favor, Arty, and get him out of the cupboard.

Artemis: Sure thing *grabs Roy by ear*

Roy: OW OW OW OW *is dragged out of room*

Dick: Wally and me were going to set Kaldur up with Cheshire...

Wally:... But then we realized their shipping name would be 'catfish', and that's just wrong.

Roy: *from out of room* Hey! In the comics I have Cheshire! Artemis what are you doing with that crowba- OW!

Zatanna: And plus, Kal is too serious

Dick: Who else can we set him up with?

Me: I've never minded Kal and Artemis together

Wally: NO WA- um, I mean.. I don't care.

Artemis: *dusting hands off as she walks into room* what did I miss?

Dick: You going out with Kal. And Wally just making another spitfire moment.

Spitfire-Shippers: KISS!

Me: I must say, spitfire fans seem to be the hardest shippers. I think it's the most popular OTP, too

Wally: We don't even like each other

Dick: Wow, that is so stupid I'm not even going to grace it with a response.

M'gann: Hey *pant* guys, what *pant* did I miss?

Me: Where have you been?

Connor: No where...

Me: *looking to readers* I'm going to say they went for a run and let your imaginations come up with another story

Wally: What about M'gann and Kal?

Dick: Her and Connor are a couple, duh, and on Cartoon Network no couples have fights or break up or anything.

Zatanna: That'd make a good few episodes. I've got my money on Wally and Artemis breaking up.

Wally&Artemis: WE'RE NOT EVEN GOING OUT!

Dick: Sheesh. What if Rocket joins the team?

Me: How-?

Dick: I know everything *winks to fangirls*

Fangirls: SSSIIGGGHHH

Connor: Really?

Me: You brood too much. Except your hair is awesome *ruffles hair*

Connor: grumblegrumblegrumble

M'gann: Wouldn't it be a bit racist if Kaldur and Rocket went out?

Dick: Yeah, only two black people on the team. Cartoon Network would get pounded for it.

Kaldur: Do I not get a say in this?

Wally: Of course not

Kaldur: Quite frankly, I'm still deeply in love with Tula *wipes eye*

Fangirls: OMG TOUCHY FEELY MOMENT *faints*

M'gann: Wow, Kal, that's so romantic

Artemis: I wish I had a boyfriend like you

Dick: It'll never work out. The whole 'I'll never lose my feelings for Tula, and will never date again'. The second a new girl comes onto the team she's already got a future boyfriend. There's no chance someone will go without a girlfriend/boyfriend for very long. Kal would of hooked up by the end of the season.

Wally: What about Barba- I mean Batgirl?

Dick: She can't go out with Kal!

Zatanna: *glare* who is this 'batgirl'?

Me: Yes! Dick and Babs!

Dick: Wow. Thanks a lot for ruining my chances with Z.

Zatanna: I can still hear you!

Artemis: I know Beast Boy is supposed to make an appearance

Me: How-?

Artemis: My... Uh... Dad...

Dick: Yeah, gay relationships? No chance. This is a kids show we're talking about

Wally: I doubt half those kids know what a gay is.

Dick: You can't talk. You're homophobic.

Wally: Dude!

Fangirls: WHAT? So no DickxWally!

Me: Well, we know Dick isn't. That Nightwing costume..

Artemis: Who's Nightwing?

Dick: I become him when I'm older.

Me: How-?

Dick: I know everything.

Fangirls: *die*

M'gann: What if Starfire joined?

Dick: Sheesh, Zatanna won't be happy about that.

Zatanna: Happy about what?

Dick:...

Connor: Anyway, Starfire is like, M'ganns twin. The alien-ness? Not Understanding Earth culture? The horrible cooking?

Wally: Starfire isn't really Kal's type

Dick: How would you know?

Wally: Dude, I was on the team.

Dick: Oh yeah... You and Jinx were-

Wally: Dude!

Artemis: Who's Jinx?

Wally:...

Connor: What about Raven?

Artemis: Not Kal's type

Me: You kidding me? I'm getting RavenxKal plot bunnies right now... Like, both kind of magical, and Kal would try and stop Raven getting all depressed. But then again, if Beast Boy came on the show... Beast Boy already hates Aqua Lad, but that's Garth. And Garth stole Tula in YJ, so we hate him.

Connor: Wonder Girl?

Dick: Uh, No. You go out with her, anyway

Connor: Actually, that's Kon

Wally: *whispering to Dick* I think I prefer Kon. We were better bros with him

Dick: You mean, Bart was

Wally: Huh. Well it was Tim, too. Not you.

Dick: But I basically act like Tim. Maybe not as shy... But remember how I put the utility belts over my shoulders? Like Red Robin

Wally: And I'm pretty much Bart

M'gann: My head hurts. This makes no sense. Who is Bart and Tim and Starfire and Rocket and Wonder Girl and Raven and Beast Boy and *pant* Nightwing?

Artemis: Agreed.

Zatanna: And if we're going by the comics, I'm in my thirties and I have a crush on Batman

Wally: Ugh. Put off much, Dick?

Dick: Is this going to make it awkward when you come over and meet Bruc- Batman?

Connor: Guys! We're supposed to be finding Kal a girlfriend!

Kaldur: I thought this was theoretical.

Wally: No, duh. You need a girlfriend. You're all sad and lonely

Dick: So, what? Who does he go out with?

YJ: *look at eachother*... OC.

Me: That's settled then. Reviewers - which lucky OC gets to go out with Kal?

Kaldur: Is the position of my girlfriend being sold to your readers?

Me: Uh... No...

Zatanna: I think this is the most confusing chapter yet

Dick: Agreed

Wally: Agreed

Artemis: Agreed

Connor: Agreed

M'gann: Agreed

Kaldur: Agreed

*from outside of room* Roy: Agreed

Artemis: ROY! PISS. OFF. NOW!*storms out of room*

Me: ...but I love him...

Dick: Uhhhh...

Me: Sorry, it's the tuxedo. Damn, that suit...

Greg Weisman: *jumps out of M'gann's handbag* It's always the suit.

Wally: What the f-

Me: CHILDREN'S SHOW! Now Z, we gotta go shopping. I need to have a conversation with you, because frankly you have no lines.

Zatanna: Yay! Meet you on the R-Cycle! *runs out*

Dick: Wait... MY BIKE! *sprints after Zatanna*

M'gann: Okay Greg, you need to come with me. I don't like the way you portrayed me when I was morphing into Black Canary... *links arms with Greg and walks out*

Me: Well, seeya everyone!

Connor: Review.

Me: Say please

Connor: Review.

Me: I guess that's the best we can get out of him...

* * *

><p><strong>Woah... I have no idea what just happened. Review with any scenarios, Kaldurs future girlfriend ideas and also any special guests you want to feature in later chapters...<strong>

**Or you could review with some praise *hint hint***

**Thanks for reading! (and people who favorite and subscribe without reviewing... You know who you are and what you have done)**

**For anyone who didn't get picked to have the What Would You Do, very sorry. I may go back through and use some of them. I must say, there were some really good ones. Wally stealing money from Connor... Roy and Kaldur making out (yup, fangirl drool)... And Robin being turned into an adorable four year old.**

**Dick: I already am adorable**

**True dat, Dick.**


	4. Four

**Hello, my prettys.**

**I haven't updated in ages, I know. But computers have been avoiding me, so I have all these stories that cannot be published! Don't worry, I'll lift my game. **

**Remember to review, review, review with all your questions. As you will see in this Multi question chapter all questions will sooner or later be used (except the four year old robin one. Because he's already too adorable to describe).**

* * *

><p><span>Me<span>: HAPPY FOURTH CHAPTER EVERYONE! IT'S A MULTI QUESTION CHAPTER!

Dick: She's doing that dancing thing again.

Wally: I can't tell if she's being electrocuted or if... Whatever that is... Is supposed to be dancing.

Dick: Should we call an ambulance?

_QUESTION ONE: What would you do if you got transformed into the opposite gender?_

M'gann: Ew.

Dick: Wally would probably feel himself up.

Artemis: That is so true.

Wally: HEY!

Fangirls: THEN WALLY COULD DATE DICKY!

Connor: Uh, guys, there are girls with nosebleeds.

Me: I put them behind the glass for a reason.

Dick: They've broken in a few times though. Just smashed the glass. And they say Superboy has issues.

_(Behind the scenes and bloopers will be featured in a later chapter)_

Connor: I think Wally as a girl would look like a cross between M'gann and Artemis.

Wally: Firstly, why am I only the only one who's been GenderBent, and secondly, did you just say I would look like your girlfriend? Dude, that's just... Wrong. On so many levels.

Dick: Well, I can't be a girl. I think Willow would be the only one dumb enough to let herself be GenderBent.

Wally: Willow! Are you now referring to me as a girl! May I remind you I'm still one hundred percent guy!

Roy: Actually... you're only 87% guy.

Wally: Oh. God. No.

Dick: Oh yeah, forgot about that.

Artemis: WHAT! TELL ME SO I CAN POST IT ALL OVER THE INTERNET!

Wally: No! Dude, you promised!

Dick: Heh, heh, heh.

Me: Well, Roy is one hundred percent MAN. Dose arms... *clears throat* We have to try and fit more than one question in this, you know.

M'gann: I think if Connor was a girl his name would be Connie or Cassie and he would be a rebel but-

Artemis: Wait, why is Roy here?

Roy: Uhh.. I...

Artemis: Grr.

Roy: Please! I only just got the cast off! *is chased out of the room by Artemis who has produced a crowbar from god knows where*

Zatanna: Hey, I googled us GenderBent and there's none of me.

Dick: LEMME SEE!

Wally: Who's that hottie?

Dick: That's Roy.

Wally: One, Ew, and two, why is he hotter than me? I look like some pimply freak who hasn't hit puberty yet!

Connor: *muttering* It's not just the girl version of you who looks like that...

Dick: At least you have boobs.

Zatanna: Guys!

M'gann: Superboy- girl - is so pretty! And moody! And... Why do I look like Wally?

Wally: Take it as a compliment, beautiful

Dick: Sorry, dude, but boy-Megan is better looking than girl and boy you.

Wally: Wow. Thanks for the self esteem boost.

Zatanna: Ahem. Geese, Kal is hot. Kally. Heh heh.

Fangirls: KAL IS ALWAYS HOT

Connor: Now that you mention it, where is Kaldur'ahm?

Artemis: *dusting hands as she walks back in* Kal's in Atlantis.

Fangirls: WWWWHHHHYYYYY!

Me: Next question before the fangirls start a riot!

_QUESTION TWO: What would you do if you caught Wally stealing money from Connors's wallet?_

Connor: I don't have money. I'm too young to get a job

Artemis: He's not even a year old, remember?

Wally: Yeah, Bats is pretty tight, so we don't get pocket money. Right, Dick?

Dick: Watch your mouth. You may all know my identity in this interview, and trust me, the way I freaked out then was nothing compared to what Bat's will do if you somehow figure out his.

_(This will be revealed in the Bloopers/behind the scenes chapter)_

Wally: It's-

Dick: Grrrrr.

Zatanna: Let's make this hypothetical. The readers need an answer.

Me: Go Z! Doing my job for me *sips pineapple juice*

Artemis: I don't think Wally would do it, anyway. He's too nice.

Fangirls: Did she just... Not bag him?

Artemis: Wait- can I take back my answer? I'd smack him!

Dick: ~love is in the air~

Wally: Shut it Boy Blunder

M'gann: Despite all the jokes, I think we would ask him if everything is okay at home, and if there was really a need for stealing. Wally would only resort to stealing if something bad had happened. He's just... Not that kind of person.

Roy: *crawling into room groaning* I... Agree... With... M'gann...

Artemis: GO HOME!

Me: Next question *looks to Artemis who is cracking her knuckles* Quickly!

_QUESTION THREE: What would you do if Artemis was pregnant with Wally's child?_

Dick: Doesn't that require them to like each other?

Me: Not really. I mean, it could be similar to how Jade had Lian. *looks to Artemis* What is it with you Crock's and getting pregnant!

M'gann: All the girls in the comics either die or get pregnant, or get kidnapped, then either killed or saved by someone who later is the father of their child.

Me: Huh?

Zatanna: There were a billion girls who were 'cursed' by having magicians but spells on them making them pregnant.

Connor: But this is Wally and Artemis we're talking about. It wouldn't be magic. Or would it. Heh. Heh heh heh.

Dick: But still; doesn't that require them to have-

Me: NEXT QUESTION PLEASE!

_QUESTION FOUR- What would you do if Artemis had a boyfriend? (he's totally hot ;)_

Me: If you wanted Wally to answer that, you're out of luck.

Dick: He may of... He kind of passed out when we read the last question.

M'gann: And Artemis left the room but I don't know where-

*from out of room* Roy: PLEASE! I DIDNT DO ANYTHING WR- ow!

Connor: She is obviously expressing her conflicting emotions on an innocent victim to mask feelings her heart yearns for yet her mind completely disagrees with.

Dick: Say whaaaaaa-?

Zatanna: Did Superboy, just, like, speak intellectually?

M'gann: I'm... Wow.

Fangirls: *flabbergasted*

Me: ...

Connor: I was in a pod, and information was fed into my brain. I'm smart, I just chose to use less intellectual words.

Dick: Examples; 'grumble', 'grumble' and 'grunt'.

M'gann: Who exactly would Artemis go out with.

Dick: Icicle Junior.

Me: *opens mouth*

Fangirls: ~he knows everything~

Connor: Cameron? Like, the guy who hit on M'gann?

Dick: Sure. They go out in the comics.

Connor: M'GANN AND CAMERON! *rips shirt off*

Me: Woah, woah, woah. He means Artemis and Cameron.

Connor: Oh. *looks down at ripped shirt* My shirt broke.

Fangirls: KEEP IT OFF *drool*

Mgann: I wish Artemis were here to get angry at the fangirls.

Me: Trust me; the fangirls are like the ultimate army. They have millions of soldiers and if you get on their bad side...

Dick: And that, is why every fan of Young Justice hates Superman.

Connor: Superman? Where?

Wally: *slowly opening eyes and sitting up from floor* -wha? What happened? I just remember hitting the floor.

Me: There was a question asking- *is cut off as Dick begins to talk*

Dick: Don't you remember? Artemis told you she loved you.

Wally: Really? I thought my love for her was one sided

Spitfire fangirls: *die*

BirdFlash: Dang.

Dick: Actually, I was just joking. And I caught your confession of your love for Artemis on tape! *turns to face fangirls* I am the Captain of the Spitfire ship. M'gann is the navigator.

M'gann: Ahoy!

Wally: *passes out*

Connor: Well.

Me: I think it's time to finish this off. Z, can you ask for reviews today?

Zatanna: No. I only got eight lines including this one. Wally was only conscious for half of this and he got about fifteen! I was here the whole time!

Me: That's because I luuurrrvvvv Wally. *glances at door* I hope Artemis didn't hear me.

Artemis: She did.

Me: Yikes!

Dick: Uhh... Review! CUT! CUT! ARTEMIS PUT THAT CROWBAR AWAY!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks! As you may have read, I am considering doing a 'bloopers' chapter.<strong>

**Yes? No?**

**Did you like the multi question chapter?**

**Yes? No?**

**Remember to review with any what would you do scenarios!**

**I'd write more... BUT ARTEMIS IS STILL CHASING ME WITH A CROWBAR! Bye now!**

**Wally: -whaa? Hey! Where'd everyone go!**


End file.
